Restless
by RossoNeroFamiglia
Summary: Nights without Green made him needy. Red x his hand. PWP.


**a/n:** Yo! Remi here with another fic! In this one, I'm (pathetically) attempting to write porn! Sorry if I make a few mistakes, I can't write porn for shit.

**Author: **Remi

**Warnings: **Male x Male, obvious sexual implications, Red x his hand.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own a thing! Anyway, please enjoy this fic!

* * *

It's annoying when Red is home by himself in the evenings.

It's been awhile since he came down from Mount Silver. He's moved into Green's apartment, having no other reason to remain on the mountain after losing his title as champion. They've shared everything with each other for as long as he can remember being here. Although Red's not the champion anymore, Green is still a gym leader. So it leaves him busy.

He comes home late in the evenings, sometimes after midnight. On even rarer occasions, he doesn't come home at all. He gets caught up in research or preparing the gym for the next day, so he stays there for the night instead. When he does come home, the brunet tries his best to pay attention to his lover but he's just too tired. Red tries his best to understand. Yet he can't. It frustrates him too much...

In more ways than one.

On the right nights, Red wants more than just attention from his lover.

Much more.

He wants Green to kiss him. Touch him. Pin him down hard and make Red his for the night. But he's just too tired. Too weary to make any promises for fooling around. So he would go to bed early and leave Red alone and awake.

Hot and so _very_ bothered.

Red sighed as he lay back on the bed. He glanced over at the clock. Half past ten and Green still hadn't come home. He had called sometime around noon, saying he'd be home at a less ungodly hour... that he'd give Red all the attention in the world tonight. Yet he hasn't called again since. _Where __in __the __hell __is __he__?_ Red thought. He was starting to get restless. He groaned, rolling over onto his side. Then he paused.

_What __kind __of __attention__? _He thought.

What did he mean? Was he finally going to give him what he wanted? He had been deprived for a few weeks now... Was he talking about _that _kind of attention? If so, how long was he going to make him wait for it then? And...

What was he going to do to him?

Red _shuddered_ at that thought. How rough was he going to be? How many bruises would he find the next morning? His desires began to accumulate.

He lets out a small sigh, sliding a hand down to the emerging bulge in his pants and palming it softly. He let his other hand slide underneath his shirt, fingers ghosting past a hardened nipple.

Fuck. Where the _hell _was Green for God's sake?

He inhales sharply, applying more pressure through the fabric. He wants Green so _badly _right now. He _needs _him right now. He unbuttons and unzips his jeans, letting his hand have easier access to his hard on. His eyes screw shut as he begins stroking himself lightly, his breath starting to come out in heavy pants.

God it'd feel so good if Green were doing this to him.

The way his hand would stroke Red wildly. The way he rocks _so __hard _into him, loving his sweet spot in the best way. The way the brunet grips his hips until they bruise, bringing him down hard onto his cock. That fucking _sexy_ smirk he makes as Red falls apart completely beneath him. The snarky and teasing comments he would whisper into his ear before biting it.

"Green," he moans out helplessly as his hand speeds up its strokes. He repeats his lover's name like a mantra, body trembling hard from his own arousal. He throws his head back and bites his lip, feeling himself getting closer and closer.

His hand continues slamming down hard onto himself, imagining Green doing all of this for him. Imagining all the bites and bruises he would leave on his body, marking what was his. Imagining all of the dirty things he would whisper into his ear. And especially how _hard_ he would fuck Red.

About how _filthy _he would make Red feel.

He screams his lover's name, body seizing up as he rides out his climax, immense pleasure flooding his entire being. His hand slows to a stop as he lays there for a moment, dazed and still, trying to clear his mind and catch his breath.

Although he's still unsatisfied, his prayers are answered once he hears the front door open and Green call out his name, asking if he's still awake.

Red decides that Green isn't going anywhere else until he gives him the attention he wants.


End file.
